Midnight's Shadow
by FlamesOfRedemption
Summary: Rhane was an orphaned eighteen-year old from Traverse Town. Haruko had always lived in the cheerful city of Twilight Town. But what happens when a stranger reveals their pasts?
1. Rhane

**This is a collaborative project between myself and FlamesOfInfinity. We will be switching off chapters and PoVs for each of our respective OCs. This chapter was written by FlamesOfRedemption.**

* * *

><p><em>Creak, creak<em>.

That was the sound the double doors made when one walked into the Accessory Shop. No longer a place to purchase innocent bangles and chains. It had been transformed into a place of vulgarism and a wasteland. Barstools lined the once clear counter; the counter itself was stained with the blood of a thousand shotglasses. The small, quaint shop had had several walls knocked down, allowing more space, only for it to be filled with tables and chairs for drunkards to play cards and lose their life's earnings. The space behind the counter had been changed in the same way; shelves were added and exotic drinks lined the dark wood. The fireplace was near inexistent; never serving its purpose, for some had thrown their drinking apparatuses into the brick hole in their unsoberness.

Several eyes locked on me as I walked down the narrow aisle between tables, the wood beneath my feet creaking with every step I took. The rich brown color had long since faded, instead replaced by a murky beige. But that was of no importance; it was so dark that one could not tell the difference between a white thread and a black one.

I kept walking, some people looking at me in disbelief. I approached the counter, setting myself onto a barstool. I tested it first, afraid that the slender legs would break under my weight, no matter how light I was. I held up one finger, gesturing to the bartender that I wanted a single glass of champagne.

The bartender looked at me in surprise, then composed himself. "Whattarye, sixteen, kid? Git yer ass outta here before I call the cops on yeh."

I examined the bartender's face. He seemed like a grouchy character, with the short blond hair and everything. To be honest, he looked like a man who used to be in the military.

With a stone cold glare at him, I walked out of the bar, swinging the double doors shut behind me, sighing. A failed attempt. I wouldn't wait another three years before I had the tiniest sip of alcohol. Fourteen? The man was delusional! I wasn't near sixteen. I was eighteen.

I walked down the faded cobblestone street, pulling my hood over my head. Man, was it cold. We didn't have this much bad weather since... hell, we've never had this much bad weather, period. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the darkness to my left and dragged me into an alleyway. I sighed in exasperation. This was some cliché. The next thing I knew, I was backed against a wall and a knife was in my face.

"Gimme your money, kid!" the stranger said. A mugger. Sadly, he was an inexperienced one. When I did not respond, he drew the knife closer to my throat. "Did you hear me? Gimme your money, or you're going to be dead!"

I averted my eyes, hesitating for a moment before landing a square kick into his stomach, pushing him back into wall opposite me. There I pinned him in a similar fashion, holding his wrist in case he would want to defend himself. "You listen here," I growled at him, staring straight into his eyes, "I'm in a bad mood, so you'd better not try and mess with me. Got it?"

The mugger nodded, trembling, before grinning into my face. "What's so funny?" I demanded, pushing him further into the wall. Right then and there, a blunt weapon hit the back of my neck. I let him go, backing away from the second attacker that had just made his appearance. He looked identical to the first; same hat, same jacket, same everything. I backed away further, before noticing more of the assaulters behind me. They closed in on me, getting closer and closer before one of them lunged at me, connecting his fist with my face before I could react or even to protect myself.

I fell into the wall, my shoulder rubbing against the faded brick, reeling in pain. They came even closer, and I had no choice but to summon what came to mind in that very instant.

In a flash of light, a blade that bore a striking resemblance to a key appeared in my hand. The handle was gray, with stripes of black, and the blade was the same. Vines wrapped their way around it, and at the end of the blade was a cross of black and gray.

They backed away instantly, seeing the weapon. They did not know what to expect from the sinister-looking blade.

"Y-you a priest, sir?" one of them asked, trembling. At first, I was confused as to why they would ask that strange question, but then my mind wandered to the weapon I was holding in my hand. Crosses; of course the simple-minded fools would think that.

I grinned at them. "You could say that," I said, "or you could say that I'm the devil himself."

In one swift motion, my blade crashed into the nearest mugger, sending him falling to the ground. At the sight of this, the other four tried to run, but to no avail. I thrust my blade into the heel of the next closest one, sending him, too, falling to the ground. The other three, now, were unfortunately out of arm's reach. Since this alleyway was a narrow one, this would be challenging, but I was also at an advantage. I hurled my blade at them, catching all three of them on the back of the neck before having it return to my hand.

I started whistling suddenly, walking through the alleyway, avoiding the unconscious bodies below me. I emerged on the other side of the alley; the place from where I had been attacked and dragged into the alleyway. I set my course for my home, dismissing the gleaming blade in yet another flash of light and pulling my hood up once again.

The distance toward my home from the Accessory Shop was not one of extraordinary length; not one of ups and downs, in the likeliness of a roller coaster. In fact, it was almost next to the bar; a short mile away. A one-way trip took twenty minutes or less.

Even having this in mind, it was near midnight when I reached home. I could tell by the clock tower striking its bell twelve consecutive times; it stood as an omen that the next day had come, though many would not start this next day until the halfway point between two sets of twelve.

The door swung open on its creaking hinges. I walked into the comfort of my own home, setting myself down on the beaten but still functional couch. I groaned, feeling the joints in my legs crack and pop as the stress of several hours of standing was relieved.

The money of my inheritance was dwindling; if I did not find work soon, then I would be homeless, unable to pay the bills on this house. My parents had been rich, but I was not the only child. Their attention was divided unevenly between my siblings and I was at the "shallow end" of the pool of attention, as you would say.

I walked to the bathroom, my head aching from the beating I had just received and studied myself in the mirror. My brown hair had become even more disheveled, if that was even possible. I ran a hand through it, trying to place the not-too-long-but-not-too-short locks of my hair in a uniform fashion, but to no avail. I sighed, for another attempt at repressing the devil that was the fur on my head had failed. I then realized, drawing my hand from my hair, that my hair was dirty as well as a mess. I undressed, taking a quick gander around before jumping into the warm water that was my shower.

When I emerged from the steam of the bathroom, fully clothed, my mess of hair still damp, I realized a presence in the vicinity of my kitchen. Drawing my blade and cringing at the sound it made, I slowly crept towards the kitchen and saw a silhouette standing there, staring into the distance. A simple black coat with its hood up donned the person's body as they stood there.

Suddenly, the figured turned to look at me, making me dash behind the nearest wall, my heart threatening to explode in my chest. Had they seen me? I didn't know. Slowly, I stole a glance at the figure, but it was gone. I whipped my head back and forth, trying to figured out where the figure had gone, but it seemed to be nowhere in sight. Out of nowhere, a sword came at me, eliciting a block, but right as their blade touched mine, a stream of memories flowed into my mind.

_I walked on a beach. My shoes left prints on the sand, crushing the grains under my feet with each step; but every time the tide rolled in, the slate was wiped anew. A trail of sixteen or so imprints in the brownish-yellow sand lined the beach. It was a matter of time before they would be washed away._

_Opening the door to a crude shack, I climbed up the staircase and opened the door on the opposite side, emerging on a bridge. I crossed it like I had so many times before, setting myself on the oddly-bent tree with the star-shaped fruits. I gazed at them, fascinated at how they could be so still, yet so beautiful; it was for this reason that I never tried to pick a fruit off._

I backed away, gasping for air, my hairline coated with moisture as I held my blade in a battle position. What was that thing that the person showed me? It seemed... familiar.

"Key...blade..." the figure said in a masculine voice, his words barely above a whisper. He then lunged at me once more, and I had no choice but to block this blow else he behead me. I braced myself for impact as the two blades clashed in a cacophony of sound.

_The sea glistened a beautiful greenish-turquoise as I stared out into the horizon. Suddenly, a feminine voice burst into harmony behind me._

"_Rhane!" she said, running up to the tree and setting herself down as well. I had known her for a long, long time; she was my closest friend. She, as well as I, did not know where we had come from or how. All I knew is that she had a key like mine; the Keyblade. We looked at the sunset for awhile, neither of us wanting to speak in fear that we would ruin the moment._

_She turned to me, saying some words that I did not comprehend. "What?" I asked in confusion, making her repeat her words. When she uttered them, I was shocked beyond measure. I didn't know how to react to them, and deep down I knew that the same line could be uttered by my own self and be the most truthful thing I had ever spoken in my life._

The next thing I knew, I was on my knees, my brain unable to process the information that had just came rushing out of nowhere. "_Who is she?_" I demanded from the man, looking at him while standing up. I could imagine him smiling at me, though I could not see his face.

"Find her for yourself and find out," he said simply, opening a hole of darkness in the wall. He picked me up by the neck, flinging me into it without a second thought. The silhouette of his toned body was the last thing I saw before my vision faded into oblivion.


	2. Haruko

**This chapter was written by FlamesOfInfinity.**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I ran down the street. I knew it was my fault for stopping at the library this morning. I made it to the door and pulled it open, but the clock said I was 10 minutes past late before I opened it all the way.<p>

"Get to work, you have a delivery," my boss told me, clearly stressed, his hand at the bridge of his nose. With that I walked to the delivery address, which was at the huge clock tower. My was head hanging low, and I was completely depressed. When the boss came to his senses, he would have my head.

"This sucks, the cheerleaders don't deliver pizza," I muttered. I made it to the clock tower in less time than I thought. I pressed the button for the customer's room and said, "Hello, I'm looking for a Kira?"

"That's me, what do you need?" the woman's voice blared through the speaker.

"You ordered a pizza," I replied, depressed.

"And?" she replied in a rather rude tone.

"I need to deliver it to you, and you have to pay."

"Why?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized hastily. I don't know why I get so angry. Sometimes I think it's hormones, but that's my excuse to all my problems. The woman furiously emerged from the front door of the apartment complex some time later and took the pizza, paid, and told me to "get back to work".

I walked back to the pizzeria, then went on a makeshift stage that was actually a giant rock . "I have always wanted to do this," I mumbled to myself, and burst into my best impression of a celebrity receiving their first award, with an added twist. "I would like to thank all of you for this useless award that I will either break or lose in two weeks."

I walked off the stage, and looked around. I started to walk faster, then I noticed something, it was small and dark. I went up to it curiously, and it jumped out the ground and started chasing me. I tried to run, but it followed me. I was beginning to grow tired, and thought I would die, but I kept on and continued to run.

Eventually I fell, and ten of these little things backed me into a corner. Right when I thought that all was lost, out of nowhere a light flashed, and a key-like sword materialized in my hand. Not knowing what it was, or what to do, but desperate to get away from these things, I attacked them wildly, hitting them like I was hitting baseballs with a bat, and with each hit, they perished in wisps of smoke.

"Whatever you are, I like you."I say to the strange key. It disappears, and instead of thinking about it, I race back to work. I pull the door open, and as I walk in, the clock strikes 5:30PM, closing time.

"It's closing time..." my boss says. I stare at my workmates running out of the door, shocked.

"Where have you been?" he asks me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You never know. Try me." he answered.

I took a deep breath. "I was attacked by weird shadow-like creatures until I killed them with a giant magic key."

"...Have you been smoking or drinking?"

"No, I don't do things like that."

"Whatever it is, you're fired, end of story." he said nonchalantly. I left. I wasn't shocked over his response; I would have done the same thing if I'd been in his shoes.

As I was walking home, I caught sight of a man. He was coming out of an alleyway, wearing a hood, with it shrouding his face. What caught my attention was how scary he was. I stared at him, amazed. He turned around, and I hid quickly, extremely curious as he walked off.

"Thank God, he didn't see me," I said to myself, but weirdly, I found myself following him down the streets of Twilight Town. I'm so weird sometimes. As I followed this man down the street, A thought popped in my head.

_Haruko, what the hell are you thinking?, you are walking into what could be your death._ As much as I tried, I couldn't stop walking. He turned around, and looked at me, I couldn't see his face though.

"Do you know why you are here?," He said to me.

"N-not really," I replied back, scared at why the man had suddenly decided to talk to me.

"Then, I'll have to remind both of you,"

"Huh?,"

"Don't worry, everything will soon become clear," he said, grabbing me by the arm. As much as I struggled against the restraint that held me, it became clear that I wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly, my body wrenched in one direction as he threw me towards a wall. However, as I braced myself for impact, a huge hole made of darkness appeared in the wall and I was sent through it, more perplexed than hurt.


	3. The Islands

**Hey guys, FlamesOfRedemption here with Rhane's POV. Anyways, the picture of Rhane's Keyblade are on my profile, so be sure to check it out. Also, check out my other story, though it'll be on hiatus because of this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I awoke in a place that was unfamiliar to me. All I was aware of was a blue sky rushing past me with the speed of a thousand jets. I was disoriented, unaware of my surroundings, but had a heavy sense of vertigo. Struggling with moving my head, I surveyed my surroundings.<p>

I was in midair.

"_Holy shit!_" I screamed, waving my arms frantically. There seemed to be water below me, and it seemed as if I was going to meet a watery death. What irony, to be tossed through a portal and wake up only to die flying headfirst into the ocea–

_Splash._

I seemed to suddenly be underwater, my vertigo suddenly disappearing. The funny thing was that it did not hurt flying into the water. _Is this heaven? _I thought as the surface moved away from me. I became aware that I was running out of air quickly, so no, this was not heaven. I swam rapidly towards to surface, breaking through the glassy veil and screaming "_Air!_", while gasping for the aforementioned substance.

I swam there for a while, treading the water, before my I noticed that my legs were bent at the knee. I straightened them, rising out of the water awkwardly like some monster that had just grown larger. For a second, I felt like a foolish person, just standing there in the middle of the "ocean", I had thought, before I finally caught sight of land. Water sloshing around my thighs, I awkwardly ran towards the island, the water getting lower and lower. I stumbled a few times, almost falling face-first into the water. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached land, gasping for air another few times before collapsing onto the sand.

I lay there for a while, face-up on the hot sand, when suddenly, a face popped up above me. It was a girl's face, a redhead. It caught me off guard so much that I jumped up, drawing my blade instinctively.

I shouted a curse at her harsher than I intended. She looked as if she was going to cry, and she drew a blade similar to mine. _It's very girly,_ I thought the moment she drew it, looking more at the design than being in shock that she had a weapon like mine. It was orange, with these prissy flowers all over it. What was she going to do, flower power me to death?

Then the shock set in, and I shouted a very typical phrase. "Where did you get that?"

She gave a very snooty reply. "I should be asking you the same thing."

For a moment, I pondered the idea of making fun of her gender and telling her to "make me a sandwich", but I thought twice about that idea.

I put my blade down, banishing it from my hands with a swift slash to the right. I walked towards her, smiling. "What's your name?"

She leaned away from me a bit, thinking that maybe I was a rapist or another person of that caliber. "K-Kairi," she stuttered.

I nodded, brushing past her as I walked on. I glanced up at the sky, a bridge catching my eye. Suddenly, another piercing pain shot through my head as I held my head in my hands, falling once again into unconsciousness.

"_Why are you doing this!" I shouted, my blade glistening as I held it in front of me._

_The other boy laughed, his blade held in front of him, twirling it by the chain. He swung it at me, the blade spinning as it clashed with my blade and glanced off of it. The strike was so heavy it offset my balance, nearly knocking me off the bridge as I struggled to regain my balance. As I did so, he was suddenly in front of me, pummeling me with blows. Some of them were blocked, some were not._

_I struggled to regain control, swinging widely at him as it connected and knocked him backwards. He fell back, holding his stomach and doubling over. Sensing an opportunity, I lunged, only to be met with a blow to my head. I crumpled to the ground, his grinning face the last thing I saw before darkness._

"Gah!" I shouted, sitting up. I was laying on the sand, right where I saw the bridge. Nobody had bothered to pick me up when I had fallen. I shakily stood up again, the sand shifting around my feet and theatening to offset me. The clanging of the two blades clashing against each other was still ringing in my ears. I stumbled across the sand, almost tripping over a flat surface every now and then. Suddenly, a voice behind me shouted "Stop!"

However, this was not a regular command telling one to halt in their tracks; it was magic. I literally stopped dead in my tracks; I had no choice otherwise.

A brunette boy walked up to me. He had the weirdest hair which stuck up every which way like a giant ball of spikes. He surveyed me closely, first my face then my Keyblade. He took my blade, balancing its weight in his hands before returning it to my hand coolly. All I could do was watch as he manipulated me. Suddenly, I remember that I, too, was skilled in the magical arts. I focused my mind around a central image, this time it was a picture of my blade. The spell lifted, and I struck at the brunette. Caught by surprise, he was pushed backwards into the water.

Following this, I decided to play him at his own game. A fire spell soon ensued, knocking the boy further back as he blocked it. I slashed outwards, a crescent of light flying out of the arc that I had swung. I spun around, slashing several more times at the air and emitting more arcs of light. I swung an final, overhead swing, making a wide crescent of light fly out and strike the brunette cleanly.

His blade dropped to the ground, blood dripping from the wide wound that was inflicted. The smaller arcs of light were blocked, but the last one had connected, making a long gash that went from the brunette's shoulder to his side.

I walked up to him. "Who are you?" I demanded harshly. He just chuckled.

"Heal," I muttered, waving my hand over him and making a white flower blossom, showering green light on his head, closing the wound.

He stood up, glaring at me briefly.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"...Sora," he spat, saying his name with more malice than I had ever heard before.

"And why did you try to kill me, Sora?" I inquired.

"It's none of your business!" he growled, drawing his blade once again in a flash of light.

I waved my hand, signaling that I did not want to fight anymore.

"Have you seen a girl around here?" I said.

"Hands off my girlfriend, you bastard!" he said, almost jumping at me in his anger. However, he had learned his lesson from the near-fatal wound I had inflicted.

I was angered by his harsh lines, so I decided to retaliate. "Nobody would want your dirty whore of a girlfriend except for you." I growled at him.

He shrank back from my words. I knew that I had struck a chord. Suddenly, he became bolder and retaliated. "Speak for yourself," he said to me.

I was about to knock him upside the head when a voice spoke out from behind me. A masculine voice.

"Calm down, guys."

I turned my head around to see a boy with silver hair standing there. His bangs reached down all the way to his nose, and I briefly wondered how he could see through the drapes crowding his face. He was rather tall.

"Who are you?" I repeated for the third time, but my answer was given to me not from the person I had asked.

"Riku, what're you doing?" Sora said, running at him. Riku stepped out of the way, leaving Sora to stumble over his own feet and tumble into the sand.

He stared at me, making me a bit uncomfortable. "You look familiar..." he said, staring at me closely.

He looked familiar too. In fact, it seemed like I had seen him before, also.

Suddenly, I gasped, another pain shooting through my head. I collapsed for the second time that day. As my eyes closed to darkness, I saw Riku's face, panicked and trying to grab my hand before I reached the ground.

_I sat on the palm tree with two other people. A silverette with short hair was on my right, and a brunette was on my left. I was making idle chatter with the two of them, talking about worlds beyond this one and how we would reach them._

_We came up with an idea. A genius idea. We would build rafts, and sail past the ocean to see what lay beyond. But we were childish, naïve. Nobody knew what would happen. Nobody knew that one day, something terrible would happen. That my best friend would betray me. That the girl I loved would be somehow sucked into this. That we would be swept away by the closing tides of darkness long before the brunette, the silverette, and the redhead would._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. The tree was set ablaze, burning to ashes before my eyes. The same scene from before was played again._

_My friend walked towards me, his blade held loosely at his side as he walked idly towards me. He looked towards the sky._

"_The winds of change are blowing, Rhane," he said, smiling at me. "And I won't be left behind."_

_He swung his blade at me, missing my neck by an inch as I leaned back. I jumped backwards instinctively, drawing my blade._

"_Why are you doing this!" I hissed at him, shocked that he would attack me._

_He smiled at me again, his body glowing with a dark aura. "The darkness is power, Rhane. Let it empower you, let it encompass you. The darkness is nothing to be afraid of."_

_I shouted at him. "You're going to die! The darkness will destroy you!"_

_He growled at me. "Grow up, Rhane. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore." he let loose a battle cry, tendrils of darkness shooting from his skin and into the sky. The sky darkened; clouds gathered and the sky roared._

_He held his Keyblade up as the sky shone down a bolt of darkness that was channeled into his blade. It glowed with a luminescent dark aura, its blade elongated by the dark power. A heavy black light now surrounded him, obscuring his features from view._

"_Don't be afraid of the dark," he repeated, suddenly in front of me. He drove his blade into my leg, making me cry out in pain. I could feel the darkness flooding my body, tearing me out from the inside. It was like a feral beast that could not be contained. I stumbled then put my weight on my other leg._

_I swung at him, and he jumped back. He sneered at me. "Weakling," he said, "why do you not embrace the darkness?"_

"_It'll kill you, Ardis!" I said, the pain from his blow still rendering my leg incapable of movement. He let out a cackle of amusement._

"_Begone with you," he said, holding his blade out in front of him. A beam of darkness flew out from his blade, hitting me in the chest. However, I did not fly back; the darkness held me in place as I was lifted into the air, darkness connecting me with his blade._

"_Keyblades have the power to extract hearts, you know," he mused, playing with the idea as I struggled helplessly. He looked at me with an amused look. _

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Augh!" I screamed, the pain too much to bear. In a final, desperate attempt, I drew my blade, weakly slashing at the link of darkness. However, it did the trick; the link broke and I fell to the ground, devoid of all energy._

_He smirked at me. "I'll see you later, Rhane," he said, opening a portal of darkness and stepping through it. Before he left, he said one last thing. "Oh... and her, too." _


	4. The King

**This chappie was wrote by FlamesOfInfinity.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, everything will soon become clear," was the last thing I heard before that man had thrown me into the dark hole in the wall.<p>

Everything was a dark swirling vortex, and i could barely see slight flashes of light in this tunnel i was flying through.

After what felt like hours, I fell out of this darkness, onto giant bushes, in the middle of a children's wonderland-like castle field.

Being extremely curious of this place, I quickly jumped out of the bush, and began to walk around.

As I walked around the large field, I felt as if something was watching me, but whenever i looked, nothing was there.

"If someone is there, don't try anything, I know mixed martial arts," I said, hoping to scary any potential rapists or killers away, but hearing the a ruffling in the bush, I knew I failed.

"Stop!," a small voice called out to me from behind.

I turn around to see this person, yet I see no one there, and started to look around.

"Down here!," the voice called, I looked down to see my possible killer, only to see a big eared mouse, standing up, in clothes.

"Um...," I said, unable to believe that I was seeing this.

"Don't move!," he said seriously, however I just walked away from him, showing a lack of caring.

"Whatever," I said, continuing to walk, but behind me, the mouse summoned a giant golden key, and jumped at me.

Luckily for me, I noticed this and jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?," I screamed, then I realized that he had a key, like the one I used.

"Stand and fight, coward!," he said as he jumped at me.

I jumped out of the way, landing on my hands, and cartwheeling towards the opposite way.

He bounced on the ground, and quickly flew in my direction.

Luckily for me, I took gymnastics, and was able to jump out of the way just in time and start running for my life.

"You won't get away!," he called, bouncing from surface to surface.

I hoped that he wouldn't catch me, but that seemed to be a very large possibility.

He caught up with me in seconds, and flew at me with almost unbelievable speed, lucky for me I was able to tuck and roll in time, leaving him to cut the bush behind me in two.

In seconds, he recovered and flew at me again, clearly trying to kill me now.

I dodged, and did several backfilps to get away, only to fly straight into the castle wall.

"I got you now~," He said jumping at me with great speed.

I thought this was the end, and closed my eyes, preparing for my fate.

"Haruko~'" I heard a voice say, and the key from earlier appeared in my hand, and allowed me to block his attack.

"That's the!," he said shocked, then jumped backwards.

"Can you tell me what this thing is?," I asked him.

"It's called the Keyblade, with it, you can fight the forces of darkness" he replied, then his "Keyblade," as he called it, disappeared.

"The what of what?"

"I'll explain later, but I have to ask you a question?"

"Ok?"

"Will you allow me to train you?"

"T-train me? Sure, I g-guess," I said, confused over his request.

"Great, OH!, allow me to introduce myself, I am King Mickey, and this is my castle" he said nicely.

"Nice to meet you, your highness," I said bowing, "my name is Haruko,".

"Ha ha, that's a nice name," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

We didn't know, but a powerful force of darkness was watching us from the top of the castle, but disappeared before we noticed them.


End file.
